Fallout 3: A Wanderer's Journey
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: This story follows the story of my Fallout 3 character, named John, as he leaves Vault 101 to find his father. Story includes Broken Steel, Operation: Anchorage DLCs and possibly The Pitt and Mothership Zeta. Rated M for language, violence, drug reference and perhaps lemon chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Evicted

Fallout 3: A Wanderer's Journey

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to Fallout 3: A Wanderer's Journey! This is a reboot of sorts, to a planned Fanfiction that never made it off the runway. I hope everyone understands what I mean by that. But anyway, after beginning to play the Broken Steel add on to Fallout 3, I wanted to come back and write a different version of the planned story. And this story is the final product. The story is going to follow my character, John's journey throughout Fallout 3, all the way from the Escape! quest and up to Take It Back! quest. And even after that, going into the Broken Steel DLC. I am going to be replaying through the entire game. Although, I'm not writing a walkthrough, if that's what you are thinking. I'll be adding custom dialogue (dialogue that the character doesn't say in the actual game), events that don't happen in the actual game and stuff like that. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1: Evicted

 _The Capital Wasteland_

 _Just Outside of Vault 101_

My name is John. And I was born in Vault 101. Well, at least I thought. You may be curious about what I mean with this story, or you just don't fucking care. It's up to you. Either way, this is my story. I left Vault 101 a few months ago and started my own life on the outside, in the remains of the surrounding area, dubbed as "The Capital Wasteland". I had heard a distress message via the radio on my Pip-Boy. It had come from the Vault 101 distress channel and it was from my childhood friend Amata, telling me that I had to stop searching for my father and come help her stop her father from sending Vault 101 into madness. So, I went back and from what I ended up learning from the inhabitants, there were rebels, who wanted to leave the Vault and the Overseer and his security wanted them to stay in the Vault. I ended up talking the Overseer into allowing them to open the Vault, as one day, they wouldn't have the supplies to survive in the Vault anymore. They _needed_ to be able to explore the Wasteland.

So, then the Overseer stepped down and appointed Amata to the new Overseer. So what happened after that? And where am I now? I'm sitting outside of Vault 101, with a little campfire going. I think you can put two and two together. I was kicked out. Exiled. And good riddance! I was built for the Wasteland, not a Vault! I think it was made clear that I wasn't going to be able to ever come back. And to be honest with you, it kind of sucked. There were people there I liked! I had friends! Mr. Brauch, Amata, Susie Mack, Old Lady Palmer and even Butch Deloria. Well, even though Butch was kind of a hot head, deep down, I still considered him to be my friend. If you are at all interested in my story, I won't lie to you. You want to it from the beginning, don't you? Well, it's your lucky day. So, sit back and relax, because I have a story to tell you. This is the story of why I had to leave in the first place.

 _Nine Years Earlier..._

 _Vault 101 Diner_

 _ **This all started about nine years ago. It was the day of my tenth birthday party and one of the only early events I remembered about my life in the Vault. My father James and I lived in the Vault our whole lives with my mother. Well, at least my father and mother lived in the Vault. My mother died in childbirth. I never knew her. Like I said, it was my tenth birthday party...**_

I walked into the diner, to find that it was completely dark. "What?" I asked myself. "Is this somekind of joke?" Just then, the lights came on and I heard party horns going off, along with people shouting: "Surprise!" As my eyes adjusted, I could see that my dad was in the room, along with Amata and her dad, the Overseer and pretty much everyone else I knew were there, too. "You turned on the lights too fast! You blinded the poor kid!" Security Officer Gomez replied. _No. Not blinded. Just, well, you know. Surprised._ "Happy Birthday!" everyone in the room exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Pal! I can't believe you're already ten. I'm so proud of you!" Dad said. "If only your mother-" Before he could continue speaking, the Overseer walked up to us and interrupted. "Congratulations, young man. I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I? Down here in Vault 101, when you turn ten, well, you're ready to take on your first official vault resposibilities. So, here you are." he said, as he took out the wrist watch thing that everyone else in the vault wore.

"As Vault Overseer, I hereby present to you, your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get used to it. You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow." the Overseer said. I nodded, as I put it on my right wrist. He chuckled a little bit, before turning around to go have a seat at one of the booths. "Enjoy your party son. You've earned it." My father said, before walking off as well. "You're only ten once." As my dad walked off, one of the other kids in the Vault, Paul Hannon, walked up to me. "Oh man, you got a Pip-Boy." he said, sounding disappointed. "I wish I was ten." After saying that, Paul walked past me as well. Next, my best friend Amata spoke. "Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" she asked. She giggled as she continued. "Your dad was afraid that you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool." she said. _Oh, really? Is that so?_ "You didn't fool me. I just pretended not to know." I said, obviously lying. "You're such a liar! Okay, if you're so smart, what did I get you for your birthday?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Just give me the present already!" I said. "Okay, okay! One last question: who's your favorite barbarian?" she asked. "Grognak." I replied in return. "That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages!" she said, as she handed the comic book to me. "I found it in a box of my father's old things, can you believe it? Kind of weird to think of him reading comic books. I guess I better let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests. We'll talk later, okay? Happy birthday." She walked off and stood by the counter, after she was done talking with me. "Happy birthday." Old Lady Palmer replied. I looked over at the booth she was sitting and walked over. "Are you having a nice party? Ten years old, my my my. It seems like only yesterday that your daddy came. Goodness, listen to me ramble. You're waiting for your present aren't you?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am." I said. "Such a nice young man you are! Don't ever lose your gift of speaking your mind so directly. We could use more of that down here. Here you go, a nice sweetroll that I baked for you just this morning. And it's all for you. You're the birthday boy, so you don't have to share it today." she said. "Attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake!" Andy, the Mister Handy bot said. "Andy, wait!" Amata exclaimed. I heard the whirring sound of a saw blade, followed by a really grisly sound.

I looked over just in time to see that Andy had completely destroyed the cake with his saw blade. I sighed, as I walked forward. "Nice Pip-Boy!" I heard someone say. I looked to my left, to see Wally Mack sitting across from Butch Deloria. "What is that, one of the 3000-a series? What a piece of junk! I bet you have to wind it up every morning!" Wally finished speaking. I stared at him for a few seconds, before I frowned. "Shut up, jerk." I said. "Hey, happy birthday nose-bleed! Ha ha!" Butch said. I looked over at him. "Oh, so now _you're_ gonna start?" I asked. He and Wally just laughed. Eventually, they stopped laughing. "I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake!" Butch said. "He's not stupid! Andy is cool!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you idiot. Don't ever interrupt me again or I'll give you another black eye." he said, before he got to the point. "Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer." _No, it's my birthday. So, why should I give him my sweetroll?_ "You know what, Butch? No. It's my birthday. So go soak your head. I'm not giving you my sweetroll." I said. He frowned, looking pretty angry. "Oh, yeah?" he asked. "Well, we'll see about that."

As he got up, I heard him say something like: "You're going to pay for this, you little brat." I started to back up, as he ran forward and started to through punches at me. "How do you like that, huh?" he asked, as he punched me in the jaw. Officer Gomez had gotten up and was on him in seconds. "Butch, what do you think you're doing? Leave him alone!" he said. As I rubbed my jaw, Officer Gomez came up to me. "I hope Butch didn't hurt you. You want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked. "He tried to take my sweetroll!" I said. "Why that little brat. I figured it was him that started it. He's been nothing but trouble since the day he was born. You let me handle this and try to stay out of the way." Officer Gomez said. As I listened to Officer Gomez take care of Butch, I turned to talk to my dad. But before I could, Amata came over to me. "What's Butch's problem anyway? I can't believe he tried to start a fight at your own birthday party! What a jerk!" she said. "Your dad is the Overseer. Can't you talk to him about Butch?" I asked.

"Come on. Don't ask me that. You know he would, if I asked. But where would that leave me?" she asked. "It's bad enough being the Overseer's daughter. If everyone knew I ran to daddy everytime I had a problem, nobody would ever talk to me again." I laughed. "I would!" I said. "Well, you're my friend. So you don't count." Amata replied in return. I frowned. "Don't worry, we'll think of some way to get Butch back. I promise. But I'm not getting my father involved." she said. After she was gone again, I turned to my dad. "Are you alright? Is Butch giving you a hard time?" he asked. "He tried to take the sweetroll that Old Lady Palmer gave me!" I complained. "I wish that we didn't have to invite him. But there just aren't very many children that are your age in the Vault. In any case, you'll have to learn to deal with bullies. The world is full of people much worse than Butch, I'm afraid. Don't let him ruin your birthday. Go on, I bet there's someone else waiting to give you a present!" I walked over to Stanley as he began to address me. "How's that Pip-Boy, son? Fit all right and everything?" I thought for a second. "Wally told me that my Pip-Boy was a piece of junk!" I said. "Don't you listen to him. The A series may be heavier than the luxury models, but they were built to last." he said.

"Solid as a vault, they are. And I fixed her up myself. Shouldn't have to open her up for another decade or two!" he said. "Thanks, Stanley." I replied. "Don't mention it. Oh yes, almost forgot. Happy birthday. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." he said, as he handed me a baseball cap. After that I walked back over to a booth and sat down next to Old Lady Palmer. A minute and an intercom call later, Dad came over to talk to me. "Hey, that was Jonas. He and I have been cooking up a surprise present. Jonas is waiting for you downstairs on the Reactor Level. Go ahead, I don't think anyone'll mind if you slip out for a few minutes." he said. As I walked out of the diner, I ran into Beatrice. "Happy birthday, Dearie! My goodness, I hope I didn't miss the party!" she said. Since I had been annoyed by Wally and Butch pushing me around earlier today. "I'm not five. And I'm not a girl, so please don't call me "dearie"." I replied. "Of course you're not five!" Beatrice said, as she laughed. "You're a big ten-year-old "man" now, aren't you, with your very own Pip-Boy! And you know what I did? Just for the occasion, I wrote you a poem! I hope you like it!" She handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at it and began to read it. _Gray walls, impenetrable steel. Suffocation! Condemnation! Little hands groping in subterranean uncertainty. Mommy? Daddy? Am I dead? Nay! Nay! Reborn into purifying fluorescence! A face emerges, strong and male. Father to me? Father to all! Overseeing our lives, our eternities. Harshness of discipline. Harshness of love. Obedience my savior! Larva to pupa, pupa to worker. Buzz, buzz! One with the steel honeycomb. 10 lies within the 101, significant at last. Till gray seeps from walls of wair, to soul. Then, eternal slumber, the sweet sleep of incineration._ I finished reading it. _Well, that isn't depressing at all._ I knew better on how to respond this time. "Um, thank you. I will cherish it always." I said. "Of course. Now run along now, dearie! And enjoy your day!" she said, despite my saying I didn't want to be called dearie. Beatrice walked past me and into the diner. I was about to move forward towards the Reactor Level, when a voice interrupted me. "I really hope you appreciate all the effort Amata put into this party." I turned around, to see the Overseer standing behind me. "She really seems to like you for some reason." he said.

"Of course she likes me! I'm a really charming guy!" I said, as I beamed with pride. The Overseer didn't seem to like that. "Don't presume too much on her friendship, young man! I'm still the Overseer and I'm still in charge of this Vault and everyone in it." With that, he walked off leaving me by myself in the hall. Finally, I came to my senses and ran down the hall and down the next hall, then down the stairs to the Reactor level. As soon as I walked into the room, Jonas walked over to me. "What are you doing down here, young man? I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level." he said. I started to panic, but even with Jonas's strict tone of voice, I knew he was just teasing me. "I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old!" I said. Jonas laughed and smiled just a little bit. "You sure are! Pip-Boy and everything, huh? Nice!" he said. "Anyway, if you can wait just one more minute, I think your dad will want to give you the surprise himself." A few seconds later, I turned around to see Dad in the doorway. "Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked. "What kind of surprise?" I asked in return. "The Overseer gave you your Pip-Boy and you're old enough to do some work. So I thought you'd be old enough for this. Your own BB gun! It's a little old and just a bit rusted, but it should work perfectly." he said.

"Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape. It took us just a little over three months to find the parts and to get it working again. You know how tough it was to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch "misplaced" that switchblade of his!" He chuckled a little bit. "So, what do you think? Want to give it a try?" he asked. "You mean here? We can't shoot a gun in here!" I remarked. "We sure can't, unless we want to the Overseer beating our door down. Don't worry though, Jonas and I found a place. C'mon!" he said. He started walking towards the door on the left wall of the room and I followed him. We went into a room, with what looked like to be a target range in the back. "Well, what do you think? You can come down here and shoot whenever you want!" he said. "Thanks, Dad." I said, with a smile on my face. "You're welcome, Pal. Happy birthday." he said. "Happy birthday, buddy. I hope you have fun with it." Jonas replied, as he walked into the room, right behind Dad. "Thanks, Jonas. This is really cool! And real exciting!" I exclaimed. "Hey, you don't turn ten everyday! Now go on and let me see you shoot something!" he said.

I nodded and turned around and walked over to the range. I pulled out the BB gun and fired at the three targets quickly. I missed all but one of them. "That's okay, John. You'll get better at it. Try aiming down the sight and shooting slower." Dad said. I took his advice and did so. This time, I hit all three targets without missing. I guess all of the commotion disturbed a Radroach, because one crawled into the line of fire. "Careful, a Radroach. Think you can take care of with with your BB gun?" Dad asked. I took aim and shot it in the back, killing it instantly. I turned around and looked at Dad. "Good work! That's one less Radroach to deal with. Let's get a picture together. Capture the moment." he said. I lowered the BB gun as Dad turned to face Jonas. I walked over and stood next to Dad. "Hey, Jonas, get a picture of me and the big game hunter!" Jonas moved closer to us and took out a camera. "Smile!" he said. He took the picture and I was somewhat blinded by the flash. _**That day I had turned ten. Alas, it was the day my childhood had ended. From there on out, it would be a long, hard, violent and unforgiveable road. Not necessarily in that order.**_

A/N: So, that's the first chapter! I know it wasn't that exciting, but hey, it's the beginning. What did you expect? I did want to specify that the very first part of this chapter took place after the Trouble on the Homefront Quest. And John (the player) is going to be telling his story up until that point in time. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next one may be out tomorrow, but I'm not too sure yet. If you enjoyed the first chapter, please favorite and follow the story, a review would even be nice. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The GOAT Exam

Chapter 2: The G.O.A.T. Exam

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to the second chapter! This chapter will focus on Future Imperfect Quest, I believe it is called. After this chapter, Chapter 3 will focus heavily on the Escape! Quest. And after that, it will pretty much just be the main storyline of searching for the player's dad. Of course, I will be including side quests such as Power of the Atom, Wasteland Survival Guide, pretty much every side quest in the game. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 _Three Years Earlier..._

 _Vault 101_

 _Clinic_

 _ **I remember the day I had to take the G.O.A.T. I've tried to repress that memory, but it just keeps coming back. Now that I think of it, I've tried to repress all of my memories regarding Vault 101 and that should be understandable.. But like I said, they keep coming back.**_

"As far as I can tell, you are a perfectly healthy sixteen-year-old boy. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. Exam. Go on now. You've got a G.O.A.T. to take." Dad said. I wasn't in the greatest mood right now and I didn't even want to take the stupid test. "But Dad, I'm sick. Really." I said. "No, you're not. Really." Dad said, with a stern look on his face. "When I first started studying medicine, one of the first things I learned was how to spot a kid pretending to be sick to get out of taking an exam." He said this as if he were mocking me. "You'll do fine. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it when they're sixteen. I had to, you have to, and so does everyone else. And most of everyone makes it through without a scratch." Dad said. "Anything I need to know about the G.O.A.T.?" I asked. "The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T.! Like I said, everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're sixteen." he said. "Helps to figure out what sort of a job you'll have here in Vault 101 when you get older. So, pay attention. And try not to fall asleep!"

"You know what the overseer says: "We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents." Sound familiar?" Dad asked. "Is it true, Dad? Are we all born in the Vault?" I asked. "That's what the Overseer says, isn't it?" he asked, returning my question with a question. "He's not about to let anyone else in, so I guess that's how it'll have to be. You're here now and it is a hell of a lot better than being up there. Your mother wouldn't have wanted it to be that way. All your mother and I ever wanted was for you to be safe. And down here, you are safe." I thought about it for a second. "Do we have to die in the Vault? Can't we ever leave?" I asked. "That's not the way it works. And it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer. I want to tell you something now. It's important, so please, listen closely. This place, this Vault... I know it's not perfect. But it is your home and forever will be. You are safe here. Stay on the Overseer's good side and you will always be safe here. Do you understand? You need to appreciate this place, even if it isn't perfect." Dad said. "Because what's up there, on the outside, that's not the life your mother and I would have wanted for you."

I nodded. "If you say so, Dad." I replied. "Hey, it's the rules. I know I didn't make them, but they're still rules. You're sixteen now. So this year, you have to take the G.O.A.T. It's not so bad, I'm sure you'll do fine." he said. "Bye, Dad." I said. "You'll do fine. Now get out of here, and good luck. Before I forget, I want you to come back later tonight and take this-" he grabbed a bobblehead from his desk. "-it's a bobblehead." I looked at it. "What's so important about a bobblehead?" I asked. "It's the Vault-Tec Medicine Bobblehead." Dad said, as I saw the Vault Boy, the mascot of Vault-Tec, holding a big syringe in his small hands. "We used to collect them as kids. I thought you might be interested in collecting them, sort of following in my footsteps. You wouldn't believe how many are down here in the Vault." I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." I said, as I turned around to leave the clinic. On my way out of the room, I ran into Jonas. "Good morning. Stopped in to see the old man before class, eh?" he asked. I nodded. "Have a good day, sport." he said, as he walked past me. "Thanks, you too." I said. I stopped by a tray of medical supplies. I eyed the Stimpak that was sitting there. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pocketed it.

I then walked out into the hallway that led to the classroom, pretending that nothing had happened. "Get out of my way, you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" I heard Amata exclaim. I looked to my right, to see Butch and his gang, the "Tunnel Snakes" giving Amata a hard time. I let out a sigh and slowly walked over to the group. "I can show you a _real_ tunnel snake, Amata." Butch said, as I got closer. "God, Butch! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Amata exclaimed. "What are you gonna do, Amata? Run and tell your daddy on us?" Butch asked. He stopped looking at Amata and averted his focus to me, just as I got to stand about a couple feet from him. "What the hell do you want?" he asked, as a ticked off look formed on his face. "What's going on here?" I asked. "None of your business kid. Now get the hell out of here before I hurt you." he said. I ignored him. "You should back off. Unless you want the Overseer breaking your fucking door down. You know if you keep messing with her, her daddy is going to come down on your gang." I said.

"Maybe you're right. We can deal with her later. Come on Tunnel Snakes. This little bitch ain't worth our time." Butch said, as he stopped leaning on the wall. "Whatever you say Butch." one of his cronies said, as they walked into the classroom. Once they were gone, Amata looked at me. "Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes." she said. "I don't know why they won't leave me alone, just because my father is the overseer, I guess? Idiots." After that, she walked down the hall and into the classroom, leaving me by myself. I stood there, for a few seconds, before I realized I had somewhere to be. I came to my senses and walked into class. Upon entering the classroom, Mr. Brotch noticed me and walked forward. "Well, you made it. All set for the G.O.A.T.? Trust me, it really isn't all that bad. Just something that everyone has to go through." he said. "Oh, come on. I don't actually have to take this test. Do I?" I asked. "Listen. I like your dad. I might even like you if you weren't one of my students. So here's what I'm going to do. If you want to skip the test, than just let me know how you'd want it to come out and I'll take care of it for you." Mr. Brotch said.

 _Sweet! I should totally do just that!_ I was about to say yes, but then I realized something. "But that sounds like cheating the system. And if my dad ever found out I "cheated" on the G.O.A.T., he'll never forgive me. I think it'd be better if I just take the test." I said. "Good for you. Now go ahead and take a seat. We'll get started." Mr. Brotch said. I nodded, and walked off the the row of desks on the right and sat down in the second seat. "Well, now that everyone has managed to find a classroom, we can get started." Mr. Brotch said. "No talking and keep your eyes to yourselves." Butch started laughing behind me. "Yes, I am talking about you, Mr. DeLoria!" Mr. Brotch replied. "Sure thing, Mr. Brotch!" Butch exclaimed. After that, Mr. Brotch started passing out the tests. Once I got mine, I got to work. _Question One: You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?_ I looked over the answers and circled choice C: _Say nothing, but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning on blowing up the vault._ _Question Two: While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection in his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate and the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?_ I selected choice a: _Amputate the foot before the infection spreads._

 _Question Three: You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?_ I circled choice a: _Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay. Question Four: Congratulations! You've made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams. Which position do you prefer?_ I circled choice c: _Designated Hitter. Question Five: Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol, and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?_ I circled choice d: _Throw your tea in granny's face._ _Question Six: Old Mister Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?_ Choice c: _Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and shoot the lock off. Question Seven: Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? I was exposed to radiation? Fuck that! I don't care if it's reversable or not!_ Choice a: _A bullet to the brain. Question Eight: A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?_ Choice a: _Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions._

 _Question Nine: You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private bathroom while no one is looking, and..._ Choice b: _Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos. Question Ten: Who, is indisputably, the most important person in Vault 101, he who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic Wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?_ I looked at all the choices. _What the hell? They're all the same! Fuck it, choice b._ "Pencils down, people!" Mr. Brotch exclaimed, as I finished it up. "That's it. The infamous G.O.A.T. I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad. Others? Well, there's always openings in the maintence department. Don't forget to hand in your tests before you leave. You don't want to know what happens to people who "fail" the G.O.A.T. You can have the rest of the day off. To celebrate, or to pray, as the situation warrants." I got up from my desk and got in the line in front of Mr. Brotch's desk, right behind Amata. "Here you are, Mr. Brotch. I hope I did okay." she said, as she handed him her test. "Nothing to worry about, Miss Almodovar. Let's see-" he picked up her test. "Well, it looks like you have a future in the supervisory track." he said. "Thanks, see you tomorrow." Amata replied, as she walked off.

I stepped up to Mr. Brotch's desk and handed him mytest. After looking the test over, he looked up at me. "Look's like the diner's going to get a new fry cook! I'll just say this once: Hold the mustard, extra pickles." Mr. Brotch chuckled. "That can't be right!" I exclaimed, infuriated. "The test got it all wrong! I want to be a security officer, not a fry cook!" Mr. Brotch sighed. "Listen, I was just as obnoxious when I was your age. I didn't take this thing seriously. And, well? Look where I am now." he said. "Just between you and me? This whole test is a joke. If you don't like the results, I can always make your G.O.A.T. come out anyway you want. Just let me know." I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. B." I said. "I knew the risks of taking it. So, I might as well accept the results." Mr. Brotch nodded. "Well, than. I suppose you should take your day off then, John. See you tomorrow." he said. I nodded and backed up right into Butch, not expecting him to be behind me. I turned around to apologize, but before I could say even one word, he spoke. "I have other things to do. So get out of my way." he said. Now I didn't feel so apologetic. "Uh-huh. I'll get right on that shit." I said, as I walked away from him, towards the door. Amata was waiting for me. "Ugh, thank God that's over. Come on, let's go get some lunch." she said. "Right." I said, as I followed her into the hall. "I haven't eaten anything today."

 _ **That was the day of the G.O.A.T. You may be wondering if Amata and I were in a relationship? Well, I'll admit. I eventually developed a crush on her. But did we ever get together? No. Maybe if I had been able to stick around a little longer, we could have gotten together. But, well, you'll find out why I left soon enough.**_

A/N: Well, that's chapter two. I hoped you all liked it. I don't know when chapter 3 will be out. But, like I said, chapter 3 will be over the Escape! Quest. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and follow this story, so you'll never miss out on an update. Also if you want to submit input, please send a review or PM me. I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day, and bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Vault 101

Chapter 3: Leaving Vault 101

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to the third chapter! In this chapter, John will be leaving Vault 101 to search for his father. He won't be going to Megaton just yet in the next chapter, he'll be going somewhere else first, just to mix it up. I don't want to make the story _exactly_ like the game goes, that would just be boring. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _One Month Earlier..._

 _Vault 101_

 _James and John's Apartment_

 _ **It was only a month ago that I originally left Vault 101. Crazy, huh? Anyway, Vault 101 went to hell in a short time. From my dad leaving to me killing several of the Overseer's security guards. Yeah, things were pretty fucked up down there. Ready to hear how it went down?**_

I was tossing and turning in my sleep, eventually waking up to someone saying, "Wake up! Come on, wake up!" I also heard a security alarm going off. I finally opened my eyes, to see Amata looking down at me. I slowly sat up and then stood up to face her. "What the hell? What's wrong, Amata?" I asked. "You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!" I yawned, still tired and in a state of shock from being woke up. "Big deal. Your dad is mad at my dad. What has this got to do with me?" I asked. She looked angry now. "Aren't you listening? Your dad is gone! Gone from the Vault! He opened the main door and just left!" Amata exclaimed. "My father has completely flipped out. I've never seen him like this. He ordered his guards to beat Jonas. To death. And now they're looking for you!" Now I was just confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second, Amata. My dad couldn't have really left the Vault. That's impossible!" I said.

"That's what I would have said until tonight. But it's true. Your dad is gone, Jonas is dead and now they're looking for you!" Amata said. "Okay, okay, why didn't you say they killed people? Let's get out of here!" I said. Amata rolled her eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Listen to me, John! You have to follow your dad, escape the Vault. And you have to do it while everyone is confused!" she said. "Maybe this is none of my business. But you seemed just as surprised when I told you that your dad had left. Didn't he ever tell you what he was planning? Think and think hard, John!" I shook my head. "No, he never told me anything." I said. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you?" Amata asked. "But it doesn't matter. I can help you escape. I have my own plan!" I shifted in my place. "Escape the Vault? And how do we plan on doing that?" I asked. "Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it. Use these to get in. That's how I always did it." She handed me a box of bobby pins. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get out of here!" I said. "Oh, one more thing. I stole my father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but you better take it. Just in case." she said.

"Nice. It'll come in handy if I run into Jonas's killer." I said, as I took it and the ammo from her. "I hope you're joking. Even with that pistol, I don't think you'll win a fight against the whole security force." Amata said. "Okay, I'll try to meet you at the exit. Good luck!" After that, she ran out of the room. I walked up to my desk, clipping the Pistol to my belt. I grabbed my BB gun, the bbs, my baseball glove, the baseball and the baseball bat. If I was leaving, I wanted all of my stuff with me. Next, I opened the first aid kit and took all ten of the stimpaks, along with Med-X. I closed the first aid kit and walked out of my apartment. I walked out just in time to see a security guard being attacked by Radroaches. Once he had killed them all, he noticed me. "Stop in the name of the Overseer!" he said, as he walked up to me, taking out a police baton. I backed up towards the wall. "Hold on, I don't want to fight you!" I said. He ran forward and hit me. "Ow, what the hell?" I asked. "I said. I didn't want to fight you!" He hit me again. "Okay, I fucking warned you, you prick." I said, as I took out the Pistol Amata had given me. I shot him four times and he fell to the floor, dead. "Holy fuck. I just killed another man. I can't believe it!" I said, as I cringed.

A few seconds later, I came to my senses. "I can't dwell on this. I have to keep moving." I said. After I reloaded, I took the police baton and his security armor, along with his helmet. "This will protect me against future attacks." I said, as I put it all on. As I rounded the next corner, I ran into Butch. "You gotta help me! My mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches!" he exclaimed. He actually looked frightened. I smirked. "Butch... asking me for help? If you only knew what "irony" meant." I said. "Yeah, I'm asking you. So what. Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know, I never meant any of it, right?" he asked. "But it's my mom. You can't leave her in there with the Radroaches." I sighed. "Why do you need my help, anyway? You've always displayed yourself as being tough." I said. "Well, okay, yeah... so I hate Radroaches. So what? I tried to go in there to help her, I swear I did! But I just couldn't do it! So I am literally begging you right now to help her! I don't know what I'd do without my mom!" he exclaimed. I sighed. "Here." I said, as I handed him my BB gun and the bbs. "Take my BB gun and go help here. I'll go with you and back you up if things get too heated for you." I said. "Wow! Where'd you get that? Maybe I can do this, after all!" Butch said. "Alright. Let's go kill some damn roaches."

I followed him to the apartment and watched for a few seconds as he fired several times, but missed most of the time. I sighed and took out the police baton I had picked up. I hit the three Radroaches, killing them all in mere seconds. Butch put the gun on his back and Ms. DeLoria walked past me out of the room, without thanking me. Butch ran over to me. "We did it! My mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man!" he said. "Hey, I know it's not much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket! Go on, take it!" He took off the jacket and handed it to me, along with my BB gun. I stood there for a second, before looking up at him. "Well, good bye Butch. And good luck here. I hope it doesn't get worse." I said, as I ran out of the apartment. I ran down the hallway away from the apartments and headed towards the diner. I ran past the open door to the diner, to see a few Radroaches in there. I thought for a moment, before shrugging and running in. A minute, a few hits with a police button and a few scratches later, I was back on my way.

I kept running, eventually coming to the stairwell towards the Atrium. I ran up the stairs, around the corner and saw Officer Gomez. He saw me as well, but before he could approach me, he was attacked by a Radroach. "God, I hate these things!" he said. After he took care of it, he walked up to me and started talking to me. His friendly behavior surprised me. "Oh, you're lucky it was me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving. I don't know what you're up to and I don't want to know. J-just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you." he said. "Thanks Officer Gomez. I always liked you." I said. "It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas. Officer Mack was just- But you're a good kid. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go and find your dad, if you can." After he said that, he walked past me, down the stairwell. I ran forward, past Andy, who was torching roaches with his flamer attachment. I ran forward through the door to the Atrium.

I walked into the room, to see Tom Holden and another lady, whose name I can't recall, talking. I began walking towards the other side of the Atrium. Just as I did, Tom ran for the hallway towards the main entrance, that was guarded by two security guards. Just as he ran into the hallway, the guards shot him. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I asked, as I drew the gun that Amata had given me. As I was firing, I guess as one last desperate try to avenge Tom, the lady he was with ran forward, directly into my line of fire. "God damn it!" I exclaimed, as I shot her in the spine. I swear, it was by accident. I searched the security guards once they were dead, taking their ammo. And as for Tom and the lady he was with? Well, they didn't have anything useful on them. And even if they did, I wouldn't take it. That wouldn't have felt right. I took out the police baton again and trudged forward. Before I had made it to the second level, I killed six Radroaches that were in my way.

As I walked towards the offices, I heard someone banging on glass. I looked in that direction, to see one of the vault residents. "You! This is your fault! You and your stupid father! He had to go and leave! He-" I had heard enough, I just walked forward, killing yet another two Radroaches. As I walked into the hallway that led to Admin, I heard a voice. "I told you, I don't know anything!" It was Amata! _If he hurt her..._ I turned a corner, to see a security guard. He took out his police baton and ran forward. "I knew you would show up eventually!" he said. "I don't want to fight you." I said, as I backed up the way I came. As I got halfway into the room I had came from, he lunged forward and hit me in the abdomen. After recovering I hit him back. "Fuck that, I'm pissed! Let's fight!" I exclaimed, as I continued hitting him. Surprisingly, as I was hitting him, a Radroach got into the fight and finished him off. I killed the Roach, too.

I crouched and snuck back to where I heard the Overseer and who I assumed to be another guard interrogating Amata. I snuck over to the door panel, staying out of sight and opened the door. I snuck back over to the window and looked into the room. "Hey, that's the Overseer and - and-" I stopped myself once I saw who it was. "Officer Mack!" I exclaimed, in an angry tone, remembering Officer Gomez's words. _Officer Mack was out of control._ My voice and the fact that the door was open, made Amata get up and run from the room. I backed up as I saw Officer Mack coming out to investigate. "I'll kill you!" I said, as I immediately started shooting him. To make a nasty story, well, a nastier story, his head exploded. I walked into the room that the Overseer was in. "Are you going to kill me too, young man?" he asked. I reloaded the pistol and pointed it at his face. The Overseer closed his eyes and I almost pulled the trigger. But, I decided against it and holstered the pistol. "No, I'm not going to kill you." I said. "And me killing Mack? That was just revenge, old man."

"Where did you father go?" the Overseer asked. "You need to calm down, buddy. My dad didn't tell me anything. He just up and left without saying good-bye. I am just as much in the dark as you are." I said. "Oh. I suppose I should say I'm sorry. I truly had no idea. But, I suppose I should pardon you a little bit, now knowing that you've been falsely accused." he said. "You don't have to. I know you don't like me. And frankly, the feelings mutual." I said. "I'm going to leave the vault and I'm going to go find my dad. And when I get back, you're going to let us back in." I said. "You can be sure that, that won't happen." the Overseer said. "But, perhaps this will help. I'll call off all the security for ten minutes. If you're not out of here by then, well, you're a dead man." I nodded. "Sounds fair." I said. "Good bye." I ran out of the room and down towards his office. Just outside his office, I found Jonas's dead body. I just stared at the body, before kneeling over and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jonas. I wish that some how I could have stopped all this." I said. I searched him and took the Stimpak that was on him. There was also a holotape. I took that too.

I also searched the desks that were in the room and took all of the Pre-War money I found. Just then, I heard someone breathing and looked to my left. I saw Amata in the next room, sitting at a table. I walked in and when she realized that I had done so, she looked up at me. "Thank you! I told you my father wasn't himself! I don't know what he might have done if you hadn't come along!" she said. "You better get out of here. I'll try to meet you at the vault door. If I don't make it... good luck." I nodded and walked into one of the rooms. I searched the dresser and grabbed the five Bobby Pins that were in there. I also took one of the Vault jumpsuits for the road. I searched the next room and took the twelve 10mm rounds that were in there. I walked up to the door to the Overseer's office and began to pick the lock. _Well, that was easy,_ I thought, unlocking it on the first try. I opened up the locker that was in there and took 120 10mm rounds, the two Mentats and the three Stimpaks.

I went up to the terminal and hacked it on my first try. I selected the Open Overseer's Tunnel option and left the terminal. I turned around to see the desk rising up, revealing a tunnel underneath. _Hmm. I guess Amata wasn't lying._ I walked into the tunnel and up to the door. I opened the door and continued down the tunnel, where I was met with a single Radroach. Quick hit with my baseball bat and I had killed it. I moved forward and walked through the door to the entrance. I clicked a button on the wall, which caused a secret door in the wall to open. I walked up to the control pod for the Vault door and cautiously pressed the button. A siren started to go off and just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amata run into the room. "Oh my god. You actually opened it." she said. I looked at her. "You did it! You opened the door! My god, I almost didn't believe it was possible." she said. "When I'm saying I'm going to do something... I do it." I said. "You're right. I should never have doubted you." she said. We stood there in silence after that, the revelation that I was leaving had finally made itself clear.

I broke the silence with an impossible question. "Why don't you come with me?" I asked. "It's tempting... But, my place is here. The Vault needs me more than you do. I'm the only one who has a chance to talk some sense into my father. Listen if you ever catch up with your dad, tell him I'm sorry. For you know... Jonas, my father, everything." She stepped forward and hugged me. "I really hope you can find him. Good luck." We stood there, hugging for what seemed like hours. Finally, she pulled away, and I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye. And, when I look back on this moment, I realize that I was pretty close to crying as well. I looked down at my feet, before looking into her eyes again. "Well, I guess this is it." I said. "Goodbye, Amata." I turned around and slowly walked towards the exit. I put the baseball bat on my back as I walked. I finally reached the wooden door to the outside world. I grasped the door handle, pushed the door open and walked back out. And not once did I look back.

 _ **And so that's the story of how I was forced to leave Vault 101. At the time, I had no idea that I wouldn't ever be coming back. Everything was looking great then. Well, at least before I was ambushed. But that, my friend, is another story for another day...**_

A/N: So, that is the chapter for today. So, what do you think about the story leading up to John entering the Capital Wasteland? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If I hadn't said it already, I would like to say that you will see things that don't actually happen in the main game in this story, just because I don't want to write like a walkthrough of Fallout 3, if you get me. I'm trying to write a story using the game, not write a playthrough or something. I'm not going to be able to post as often as I used to anymore, on my old stories I mean. But I can guarentee that there will be at least one chapter out every week, on every Saturday. Not necessarily for this story, but for any one of my stories. And if I can find time to write and post on any other day, I might. I just don't know. But again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and follow the story, as it really helps me out. A review or PM could also help, if you want to get your input across to me. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Ain't That A Kick In The Head

Chapter 4: Ain't That A Kick In The Head

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter! As I said in the previous story, John will not be going directly to Megaton upon leaving Vault 101. Before I start, I just want to say that I have taken a few suggestions here and there, what I mean is, I have made the paragraphs less as big as they were and whenever someone new speaks, a new paragraph is started. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on!

 _One Month Earlier..._

 _Just Outside Vault 101_

 _ **I was on my way. On my way to, well, wherever my Dad went. I just needed to figure out where he was going. And to do that, I needed to go to the nearest settlement. Of course, I had a few "pit stops", not that I had any control over that. Just sit back, relax and listen to my story of how I was ambushed...**_

I walked outside of the entrance to Vault 101, just before being blinded. I covered my eyes with my right hand, before getting used to the bright light. As I got used to the light, I put my hand down. Eventually, I was able to see again. Once I could see again, I could see a destroyed frontier in front of me. Complete with radio towers, destroyed buildings, and generally anything else I could see. I began to move, as I took off the Vault Security Helmet that I had been wearing. I walked downwards, away from the door to the Vault 101 Entrance Tunnel, until I came to a path in between the small cliffside, leading to what I assumed had once been a road. I began walking down the pavement, following the old road's path.

Eventually, it took me to a path into what looked like to be an old residential area. I stopped walking, stopping at a destroyed automobile. _God damn. Where the hell am I going to find Dad?_ I scanned my horizon. In the area to the northeast, behind a old water tower, I saw what looked like to be a walled settlement. _I guess I should start there,_ I thought. _But first, I go through that old residential area. Scavenge for any items that could be of use to me._ As I began to move again, I began to hear what sounded like a gruff voice speaking. I turned my head to the left, but saw nothing. Then, I turned my head to the right. Nothing. I began to walk again, when suddenly, everything went black.

 _?_

 _Sometime Later..._

I began to come around, as the same gruff voice had awakened me. "Wow, human had nothin' on 'im!" the voice said. "Look this! Jumpsuits, leather jacket, old rifle, a baton, Med-X, eleven damned Stimpaks, a rock, a glove to catch rock, a doll, pins and paper!"

A new voice entered the conversation. "They not dolls. They action figures." the person said, with almost the same gruff voice.

"Agh! Why you sound like human talkin'? We no humans! You speaked like human! Maybe I rip off ugly face and find human, eh?" the first voice said.

"No chance! Look at bright side, he had gun and bat to hit rocks!" the second voice exclaimed.

"Yes! New gun to collection!" the first voice shouted.

I began to try to move my hands, which were very poorly tied together. I was able to get out of my ropes while my captors were distracted with going through my things. Once I was free from my ropes, I looked to my right, to see a Rifle resting against a rock. I reached for the Rifle, but I didn't get very far. One of them let out a grunt of surprise and my right forearm was forced to the ground. One of them had stepped on my arm. I looked up at my captors, to see they were both gigantic and green skinned. _What the hell are you?_

"Hello, human." the monster towering over me said. The other monster stepped forword. "Why don't you let human person do this?" it asked. It stepped up to me. "That's some useless stuff you got." it said. "But some of it good. Can tell you aren't from around here. Kinda feel sorry you got caught up in this. Hey, business, business." The other monster handed him the baseball bat. The monster standing in front of me turned to face me, before hitting me in the head with the bat. And that was that, everything went black.

 _?_

 _Four Days Later..._

I finally came around, not remembering what had happened. I had woken up in someone's bed, I thought for a minute that it might be my bed, and the whole thing was just a nightmare. But that wasn't the case.

"Well, you're alive." I heard a female voice speak, the voice coming from my left. Upon hearing the voice, I lurched upwards, attempting to get up out of the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, my friend. Go easy on yourself." Whoever was to my left reached out and grabbed me, helping me sit up. I was kind of glad she did, as my vision blurred as I had moved too fast.

"You've been out cold for almost a week." she said. "Why don't you just relax? Try and get your bearings. How about a name? Can you tell me your name?" I looked at her, to see that she was younger than I had expected. She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She was nothing short of beautiful. _My name? What is my name? My name is Jack. No, my name is Jock. No, is it John? Fuck it. John it is._ "John. My name is John." I said.

"John, huh?" she asked. "Well, if that's your name, I guess it's your name. Nice to meet you, John. I'm Silver. And uh, welcome to Springvale." I nodded, not speaking this time. "I hope you don't mind, but I had to pretty much reconstruct the side of your head. I am pretty good with stitching people up, but you better tell me if I missed anything." Silver replied, as she handed me a mirror. "It's the left side of your head, if you can't recall."

I looked into the mirror, to see that I had bed-raggled blonde hair. I also had blue eyes. I tilted the mirror so I could see the left side of my head. It looked like a little bit was taken off of the top of my left ear, and I was missing a few chunks of hair here and there. I couldn't tell where the stiches she spoke of were, as I only saw my head bandaged. I also noted the dried blood on the bandages.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Silver asked.

I looked at her, as I handed back the mirror. I shook my head as she took it from me. "You were attacked by Super Mutants." Silver said.

"Super Mutants?" I asked. "What the hell is a Super Mutant?"

"You don't know what a Super Mutant is?" Silver asked. "Where are you from anyway?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I don't even know who I am. I know my name, but that's it."

Silver nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. You were hit in the head pretty hard. If it weren't for me getting back to my cabin when I did, you probably would have bled out. I was going for a walk when I heard the commotion. I tried to kill both of the Super Mutants, but I just ended up scaring them away. Well, if you're awake, then there is no point in keeping you in bed anymore." she said. She helped me out of the bed and helped me stand. As I moved, my vision blurred once more. I noticed that all I was wearing was a T-shirt and my undergarments.

"Well, we got you on your feet. Let's see if you can walk. Preferably into the next room. You think you can make it? If you can't you can hold onto me for support. Take it slow. We don't want you passing out again."

I eventually made it to the next room, where Silver pointed at a couch. "Go ahead and sit on my couch." she said. I complied and sat on the couch, and she sat on the single person chair across from me. "All right. I'm gonna think of a word. And I want you to say the first word that pops in your head." Silver said. I nodded, gesturing for her to start.

"Dog." Silver said.

 _Dog?_ "Uh, pet." I said.

"House." Silver replied.

"Haven." I said.

"Night." Silver said.

"Sleep." I said.

"Bandit." Silver replied.

"Kill." I said.

"Light." Silver said.

"Darkness." I said.

"Mother." Silver replied.

 _Mother?_ Suddenly, I got a flash of memories. A memory that stood out was of me in a brightly lit room, with someone looking down at me, wearing a white face mask. _Who is my mother?_ "Mystery." I finally spoke.

Silver raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything about my response. "Okay. I have a few statements. I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you would say." she said. "Here's the first statement. Conflict just ain't in my nature."

"Absolutely not. I completely disagree." I said.

"I don't need to rely on others for support." Silver replied.

"Um, I kind of disagree." I said.

"I am always trying to be the center of attention." Silver said.

"Disagree." I said.

"I am slow to embrace new ideas." Silver said.

"I do not agree." I said.

"I charge in to deal with my problems head on." she said.

I nodded. "I agree." I replied.

"Well, that's about it. That's all I can check you for. You seem pretty sane to me, but you probably have a concussion, you're probably suffering from partial to full on amnesia or your brain was damaged. Maybe a combination of all three. Who knows. I'm not a doctor, but I knew enough to keep you alive." Silver said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. But really, don't mention it. It's kind of what I am here for. When I saw you almost get killed, I felt like I should help. And I did. And as a result, you're alive." Silver said.

"If you're not a doctor, then how did you know how to stitch my head, bandage it and get a psychic evaluation out of me?" I asked.

"I learned from a pretty good doctor in a small town. Goodsprings, is what I think it was called. I've been all over the Wasteland in the twenty-two years I've been alive." Silver said. "But, I think my traveling days are over. At least for now."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh, listen to me ramble." Silver said. "You should probably get back to sleep. I'll keep you around here for a few more days. And when you can move around on your own, I'll go with you into Megaton."

"Megaton?" I asked.

Silver nodded. "It's the nearest settlement. Probably the best chance you have of being safe. Safer than here. I mean, everyone thinks that the cabin I live in is deserted. It's not, but no one ever comes here in the first place. You'll be fine here. I promise. You can sleep soundly tonight John." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Silver said, as she shrugged. "Now why don't you go get back in bed and go back to sleep? I'll still be here when you wake up."

"But isn't that your bed?" I asked.

She nodded. "Don't worry about it. I can just sleep on the couch in here. I'll be fine." she said.

"Good night." I said, as I slowly walked back the way I had came. "And, thank you."

"Of course." Silver replied.

I walked back into the room and laid back down on the bed. I laid my head against the pillow and covered myself with the blanket. And pretty soon, I was out like a light.

 _ **Silver was good to me. I liked her. Not to mention that she was strikingly beautiful. I stayed with her for another three or four days. I kind of needed to. I didn't remember who the fuck I was. The first thing she helped me do was, well first she handed me all of the stuff that she recovered from the Super Mutants. And she helped me learn how to shoot a gun again. She was real reliable. But anyway, that's the end of this story. For now...**_

A/N: So, I hope everyone who read enjoyed this chapter. Did you like how John didn't immediately go to Megaton and was ambushed by Super Mutants instead? Did you like how Silver was introduced? Obviously, the name of the chapter is a direct reference to Fallout: New Vegas. The whole chapter is pretty much referencing the very first quest of New Vegas. And Silver is referencing Doc Mitchell, as in he was the doctor that she learned from. One last thing, does my new writing style work? Or should I try something else? So again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please favorite and follow the story, that is, if you have enjoyed the story. If you want to submit input, than you can submit a review or PM me. Either way works. I'm going to go though, so have a good night, and bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Amnesia

Chapter 5: Amnesia

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter! Just one thing I want to clarify, if the last chapter didn't confirm John's current situation, I'll go ahead and do it now: John was in a coma for almost a week and he is suffering from partial amnesia. Silver did save him, she fired at and scared away the Super Mutants that attempted to kill him. And after that, she stitched his head and bandaged his head. Partial amnesia, like he can remember his name, but he doesn't know who he is _yet_. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter. So, anyway, read on!

 _ **I remember the next day, Silver and I went over the stuff that hadn't been taken from the Super Mutants. She also (kind of) taught me how to fire a gun all over again. I'll admit it. Silver and I may have had a brief, romantic fling. What happenned to that, though? Well, she made mistakes and so did I. I'll talk more about that later. Just listen to the next part of the story...**_

 _Springvale_

 _Silver's Cabin_

I opened my eyes the next day, to find myself in bed. I sat up too quickly, as a sharp pain coursed through my head. The pain subsided after a minute or two, and slowly got out of bed. I looked around, not knowing what was going on. _Where the hell am I?_ __I slowly walked around the room and after a few more seconds, the memories came flooding back. I remembered that I had been injuried by "Super Mutants", whatever those were. And that I had been rehabilitated by some lady, named Silver, I think her name was.

I walked out of the room that I was in and into what appeared to be a living room. I walked into the next room over, which was her kitchen. I saw her, sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfest.

"Good morning." Silver said, without looking up at me.

"Morning." I said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Silver got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the refrigerator. She took out a box of somekind.

"What are those?" I asked.

"It's an old cereal that was made in Pre-War times. Called Sugar Bombs. They're good." Silver replied as she walked back to the kitchen table.

"Do you have anything I can eat them out of?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just the box. This place didn't come with bowls kid. All of that was long gone when i got here." she said.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked, as I put my hand into the box and started to pull out bits of cereal.

"About a year, maybe? Why?" she asked.

"I was just curious." I said.

After a few minutes of eating, she got up from the table. "Come on." she said.

"Come on where?" I asked.

"I thought you'd want to see what stuff I was able to salvage from your attack." Silver said.

"What's the point? There's no way that it'll help me remember who I am. Or was." I said.

"Fine. I'll keep the stuff for myself." Silver said.

"Alright, alright. Lead the way." I got up from the table.

"Wise choice. Follow me."

I followed her into the living room, where she stopped at her couch.

"Here." she handed me a yellow and blue jumpsuit. "Put that on. It's the only clothes you had on when I found you. Well, you also had a leather jacket, but it's less fitting to see you in." She handed me the jacket.

I took the jumpsuit from her and slipped it, zipping it up. I also took the leather jacket and slipped it on over the jumpsuit. Next, she handed me a wrist watch of some kind. A really big wrist watch, that is.

"Here. You also had this on. I want to say I've seen one before, but I'm honestly unsure of it." Silver said, I took it from her. It came with a fingerless glove.

I slipped the watch onto my right wrist, along with the glove.

"These are also yours." she said, as she handed me a syringe of some sort, and another, bulky looking syringe looking type thing. "These are Med-X and Stimpaks. The Stimpaks will heal you if you ever need to heal quickly."

I took them from her, and nodded my thanks.

"You also had these. Bobby pins, a screwdriver and some Pre-War money." Silver said.

I nodded, taking it from her. "Thanks." I said.

"Now whenever you go back outside and go on your way, you should take this." Silver replied, as she handed me a pistol. I took it from her and she handed me three clips of ammo. I put one of the clips into the pistol and cocked it, then clipped it to my belt.

"Do you even know how to fire a gun?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you want to know how to fire a gun?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I replied.

"Well, let's go out back. We can find some old tin cans or something for you to practice firing at." Silver replied.

I followed her outside of her cabin and around to the back. I waited as she searched the streets and garbage bins for tin cans or anything we could use as targets. She eventually came back with four tin cans. She placed them on the back porch and walked over to me.

"Okay, try to maintain a good posture, aim down t-" Silver was speaking, but I interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Look Silver, I can do without the help. Let me try it on my own the first time. If I need help, I'll ask for it." I said.

"Fine. Go for it." Silver said.

I stood up straighter, drew my pistol, aimed down the sight and fired. I hit all four of them, not missing once. I went idle with the pistol, pointing to my side as I turned to face Silver.

"Damn. Are you sure you've never fired a gun before?" she asked.

I shrugged. "How would I know? I don't remember a damn thing about my life before this." I said.

She went to set the cans back up. Once she had gotten out of the way, I fired again. She went to set the cans back up again. I fired at them again. We repeated the process again, and again, and again.

"Damn. I don't even think I'm that good with a gun." Silver said.

"That's reassuring." I said.

She was going to go set the cans back up for another round, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, you whore! Where the hell are you?! What's with all the noise?!" someone, most likely a man screamed from the other side of the cabin.

Silver looked at me. "Quickly, get in the cabin! Go in through the back door!" she whispered.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "Did I fucking stutter? Get in the cabin!" she hissed at me.

I looked at her and finally nodded. I ran into the cabin, using the back door. Once I was inside and the door was closed, I tracked Silver's movements by looking out of the windows. Well, they were boarded up, but I could see in between the boards. I watched Silver through the kitchen window, to see her walk up to two men, who were both dressed weirdly. Like with leather armor that had nails all over. Both of them were armed. One with a pistol like mine and the other with a sawn off shotgun I think.

I could hear just fine from inside the cabin. "Hey, Randy! How's business?" Silver asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" the one with the sawn off said. I assumed this guy was the one she had called Randy. "What the fuck is with all the noise?"

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I'm just doing some target practice out back." Silver said.

"Well stop it then. I never told you could have target practice when you first moved here. You live in my neighborhood, under my rules. Understand?" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy." Silver said.

"Yes Randy, what?" Randy asked.

Silver sighed. "Yes Randy, Sir." she replied.

"That's better." Randy said. "Now while I'm here, I'd like to ask you to pay your rent."

"What? But I payed three days ago!" Silver asked.

Randy didn't seem to like that. He pointed his sawn off at her. "The fuck did I just say?!" he shouted. "Hand over my hundred caps!"

"Three days ago it was fifty." Silver said.

"I don't give a fuck. Times are tough." Randy said. "One hundred caps on a platter. Right fucking now!"

"Alright, alright, alright! You win." Silver said, as she presented Randy with a pouch.

Randy ripped it right from her hand and tossed it up in the air and caught it in his hand. "Feels light. Count it, Mutt." Randy said.

Two minutes later, Mutt spoke. "It's all here, boss." he said.

"Excellent." Randy said. "You get to live in my neighborhood for another day. Tomorrow I'll be back to collect your next rent. And make it one hundred and seventy-five caps this time."

Before Silver could even say anything, Randy and Mutt turned around and walked off, leaving Silver alone. A minute or two later, she walked back into the cabin. After she closed the door behind her, I walked up to her. "What was that about? Who are they? I thought you said I was safe here?" I asked.

"You are safe here. As long as I can pay their ridiculous rent." Silver said. "Which won't be much longer."

"What rent? Who were they?" I asked.

"When I first got here, the place was crawling with Raiders. And we struck a deal. Randy, their leader, told me he'd let me hide out in this cabin. As long as I paid him monthly rent." Silver said.

"Who are the Raiders?" I asked.

"God, you're obviously not from around here, John." she said. "Raiders are all over the Wasteland. They're sort of like a gang, just not at all organized."

"Okay. What about rent? What are caps?" I asked.

"Nuka-Cola bottle caps. It's the currency of the Wasteland because they're so common." Silver said. "And as for rent? I had to originally pay Randy twenty-five caps a month to live here. Well, after two months, it became fifty caps. And the monthy rent eventually became weekly rent, and apparently now it's daily rent."

"Well, why can't you pay the rent anymore?" I asked.

"Because the new rent is one hundred and seventy-five caps. And I only have one hundred and seventy-five caps." Silver said. "The Raiders have ran me dry. When they come for the next rent, and find out I have no caps left, they'll kill me or worse."

"What's worse than being killed?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." she said. "They are Raiders and they are disgusting. That's all you need to know."

I thought for a minute about how I could help. Since she healed me, I might as well repay her. "Keep your caps." I finally said.

"Are you crazy?! If I don't pay Randy, he'll kill me!" Silver asked.

"Trust me." I said.

"What? Do you have a plan? And why should I trust you?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a plan." I said.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow." I said. "Besides, I need time to figure out how I'll pull it off."

"So, that's it then?" Silver asked.

I nodded. "That's it." I said, as I walked off towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to sleep on this." I said. "Just trust me, Silver. I promise, I'll get you out of this." I walked into her bedroom and laid back down on the bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

 _ **It was true. I had a plan to get Silver out of her situation with the Raiders. And I was confident that I would succeed. The next day would consist of a lot of shooting. And lots and lots of blood...**_

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Do you all like how I introduced Raiders into the story? Or no? I just want to say this: John won't be going to Megaton for at least three more chapters. Also, to answer Blaze1992's (I believe that's his name, I apologize if I got it wrong) question, no. John's brain and memories are not mushed to shit. He will be recovering his memories in the next couple of chapters. I also want to say that I am having a bit of difficulty adjusting to my new writing style, but I'm doing it for you guys, so it's easier to read my stories. So I hope you are enjoying my difficulty! Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. As always, please favorite and follow the story, if you ahve enjoyed it so far. Also, a review would be much appreciated. Want to submit input or ask me a question? As stated before, a review or PMing me would work. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Killing Mr Randall

Chapter 6: Killing Mr. Randall

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

 _Author's Note_

* Welcome to chapter six! It's still the same person who has been writing this story, I just structure my author's notes differently, is all.

* I'm not going to really tell you guys what this chapter is about, except for the fact that John is going to be going up against a large group of Raiders. More on that as the chapter goes on.

* Also, this will be the most violent chapter yet! Reader discretion is advised!

* Last thing, reviews are still appreciated to input your opinion and favorites, as well as follows tell me that you like this story. So, if you do like the story, please do go ahead and do that! On with this chapter!

 _ **Silver wouldn't stop asking me what I had planned, but I never told her until the next morning. And remember when I said that we had a romantic fling? Well, that would be starting pretty soon.**_

 _ **There was a school across the way from Silver's Cabin, that the Raiders and their leader, Mr. Randall were held up in. What was my plan? To kill them all.**_

 _Springvale_

 _Silver's Cabin_

Morning came, to which I sat up in Silver's unkept bed. I sighed and got out of bed, walking out of the room, into the main room. I saw Silver, sitting on the couch.

"Mornin'." I said.

She looked at me.

"Hey." she said, as she drew her knees up to her chest. "How'd ya sleep?"

I shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess." I said.

"You want to tell me what your big plan is now?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to risk your safety." I said.

Silver shot me a look of anger, as she sat up all the way.

"How would it risk my safety?" she exclaimed.

"If you knew my plan, the chance of it succeeding would be slim." I said.

"How so?" she exclaimed.

"I don't need you risking yourself. I'll put it that way." I said. "When will the group of Raiders get here?"

"Any minute now. You slept for a while." Silver said.

"I did? Damn." I said. "Not what I was expecting. What can you tell me about this group of Raiders?"

"They set up shop in a school across the way from here. They had already made their home when I got here." she said. "Their leader, Mr. Randall or Randy, forced me to pay him caps every month if I wanted to continue living here."

"Yeah, I got that part. Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Can't think of anything." she said.

"I'll be out back when they arrive." I said, as I clipped my 10mm Pistol to my belt.

She looked at me funny.

"John?" she asked, her voice had a note of fear in it.

I turned back to look at her and smiled as I did.

"Trust me." I said.

I turned around and walked towards the back of house. I exited through the backdoor and waited at the back of the house.

 _Sometime Later_

Silver had come outside to the front. I could tell, as I had heard her door open. Eventually Mr. Randall and his cronies came along. I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Well you whore, what have you got for us?" I heard Mr. Randall ask.

"Can you not call m-" Silver began to speak, but was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up and give us what we came for! One hundred and seventy caps up front!" Randy exclaimed. "Now!"

"Fine, you don't to be such a douche about it." Silver said, obviously offended.

"Count it. Make sure it's all there." Randy said.

A minute or two later, one of his cronies informed him that it was the right amount.

"Alright, we're bumping up the price to two hundred caps and we'll be back in two days." Randy said. "Until then, see ya later, you sorry fuck."

"Um, there's a bit of a problem here." Silver said.

"And what's that? As if I give a damn." Randy asked.

"Those caps I just gave you, those were the last of my caps." Silver said.

Randy said nothing for a second.

"Really? Interesting..." was all he said.

"So-" Silver began to speak, but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Randy said. "From now on, you report to me! Everything in that shithole of yours belongs to us now! You're going to come with us, with the clothes on your back and we'll put you to work!"

"I-I don't want to!" Silver exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck what you want! You can't pay us anymore!" Randy exclaimed. "So, you'll pay us another way!"

"Silver's not going with you." I whispered to myself, getting ready to spring from my cover.

I jumped from my cover, revealing myself as I pointed my pistol at Randy and his cronies.

"What the hell?!" Randall exclaimed, as he grabbed Silver and pointed his Sawn-Off at me.

I shot at one of his cronies and hit him in the elbow, severing his arm from the elbow down. He let out a scream of agony, as he fell down, dropping his pool cue he had been using as a weapon. Or at least I assumed.

I must have really scared Mr. Randall, because he pushed Silver away from him, causing her to fall to the ground. He began to run back to the school that I saw in the distance.

"Retreat!" he exclaimed.

His other cronie ran after him, leaving their wounded man behind. I kept firing at them, but they were gone already. I walked over to the downed Raider, who was still yelling in agony.

"That was your plan?!" Silver exclaimed. "What the hell, John?!"

I got down on my knee, pointed my pistol at the Raider's head and pulled the trigger.

"That was only step one of my plan." I said, as I got up and reloaded.

"Well, what's step two?!" she exclaimed.

"Simple." I said, as I looked up at her. "I'm going to follow Mr. Randall back to their base. And I'm going to kill them all."

Silver's eyes widened with fear.

"No, John! You can't!" she exclaimed. "Even with that pistol, you'll never be able to take all of them out!"

"I have too try." I said, as I returned her gaze.

"No you don't, I won't let you!" Silver said, as she gripped my wrist. "You've the only nice person I've known in the past years! I'm not going to let you walk to your death!"

I smiled for some reason.

"Don't you worry about me! I'll be back." I said.

"Well, if I can't talk you out of it..." she said, as she stepped up to me. "Take this for luck."

She stepped up onto her toes and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck." she said.

"I promise that I'll be back!" I said.

And with that, I ran off in the direction that Mr. Randall and his cronie had ran off in. I made a stop or two on the way there. In a mailbox, I found a letter from Vault-Tec, which saved into the notes area on my Pip-Boy.

I reached the school in no time, and took cover as I made a plan.

"Listen people, that guy is sure to be on his way here. So when he get's here, be ready to kill him!"

"I'm already here, assholes!" I exclaimed, as I dove from my cover and opened fire.

A female Raider was the first to go, blowing her head off with my pistol.

"Get inside, Randy!" one of the Raiders exclaimed.

I opened fire on him, too.

"Randy, when I get you, you're as good as dead!" I exclaimed, as I fired.

A Raider with a Tire Iron came at me and tried to swipe at me. He was dead in three shots and I reloaded after that. I shot their look out in the chest and head, and he fell with those two shots.

Randy was already inside. And I had to find him. I searched the bodies of the Raiders, to see if they had anything better than my pistol. One of them had some ammo and Bottle Caps. The second guy had a Frag Grenade. After doing some path finding, I made my way up to the look out's body.

He had a 32. Pistol and ammo for it. I didn't bother taking the pistol, but I took the ammo. Next was searching any containers in the area. After a few minutes of searching, I found two bottles of Nuka-Cola, twelve 10mm Rounds and eleven Bottle Caps.

After searching the area, I decided to move into the lower level of the elementary school, stimpaking myself before I moved on. Once getting in, it didn't take but three seconds for a Raider to see me.

I blew his head off before he could fire at me. On the shelves in the first room, I saw a bottle of Rad-X and a small bottle of Scotch. I took both. Searching the Raider's body, the only thing of use were eight 10mm Rounds.

Moving into the hallway, I saw another Raider. I shot him twice as he turned around and his head came off. This guy had three .32 Rounds and nine Shotgun shells. So, I assumed one of these guys had a shotgun of some kind stashed somewhere. In a filing cabinet, I took some Pre-war Money that was in there.

Walking the rest of the way down the hallway, I found a toolbox that had some Scrap Metal in it. I didn't see a use for it, but I took it anyway. I turned right and found a Raider in a room. I shot her leg off, as she turned to see me. Five .32 Rounds and a Bottle Cap was all that she had that I took.

On a shelf, more Rad-X. I saw some Buffout on a counter top and took it. In a toolbox was more Scrap Metal, that I took. I snuck back into the hallway, and found a locked door. But it was too difficult to pick, so I left it be. I found a First Aid Box with one Stimpak in it.

After looking around a bit more, I found a door that would take me up to the upper floor of the school. I took the door. Mr. Randall was nowhere to be found on that bottom floor. Behind the door, was a stair case. And up that stair case was a Filing Cabinet, with 18 5.56 Rounds that I took.

I saw a room to my right, but since there was nothing in the room, I closed the door and continue up the next set of stairs. I was ambushed by a Raider and his guard dog. After having dispatched of them, I took the Sawn-Off Shotgun that he had, along with his shells, a key and a Log of some kind.

I found a desk with some Bottle Caps in it down the next hallway. I also found a book called Duck and Cover! I found two Ammunition Boxes, with eleven 10mm Rounds and 21 5mm Rounds. I got ambushed again by a Raider with an Assault Rifle and another Raider with a Pool Cue.

After being shot at, I retreated to heal up and went back into it again. I shot the Raider with the Pool Cue in the chest, killing him instantly. I went back for the Raider with the Assault Rifle and shot him with my Sawn-Off.

After searching him, I realized that it was a Chinese Assault Rifle. He also had ammo and another key. I switched the Chinese Assault Rifle and went back to search the dead guy in the stairwell I had just shot. The only thing of use he had was three Bottle Caps.

I walked back into what I assumed was the school library. I did some looking around and found a thing of Buffout, two Stimpaks, Pre-war Money, Jet, more Buffout and more Jet, and a bottle of Nuka-Cola.

After my searching, I killed another Raider in the next hallway. He had five 32. Caliber Rounds and eight Bottle Caps. After killing two more Raiders, one of them with my Frag, I searched them. Nineteen 10mm Rounds, twelve Bottle Caps and one thing of Buffout is what they had.

I walked into a room that had a balcony, and down in the room below it, was for some reason, a cell.

 _Were they planning on keeping Silver in that cell?_

I noticed a bottle of blue liquid on top of the cell. I jumped onto the cell, grabbed it and then jumped back to the balcony. In a trash can, I found a Carton of Cigarettes. A Vending Machine offered me two bottles of Nuka-Cola.

After finding another stairwell that took me down a level and doing some searching, I found a storage room. I found a First Aid Box with one bottle of Purified Water and two Stimpaks. A Metal Box with Pre-war Money. Another Box with a Nuka-Cola. And more Pre-war Money.

As I walked down the hallway after searching the storage room, I found another Raider. After a shot to the head and chest he was dead. He had seven 10mm Rounds, as well as three Bottle Caps.

Searching the lockers next to the room he was in revealed three Bottle Caps. His room had nothing to offer. More searching led me to the room with the cell. And in the cell were half a dozen skeletons.

 _Yep, it's official. Raiders are disgusting._

I ended up stumbling upon a room with the carcus of some kind of rat on a table. The room had a thing of RadAway to offer. I exited the room and found a toppled desk, and a filing cabinet. Inside the cabinet was nine 10mm Rounds. The desk had four Bottle Caps in it.

After not finding anything useful in the downstairs area or the upstairs area, I made my way back to the lower level and opened the door to the basement with the key that I had gotten from the dead Raider.

I Giant Worker Ant greeted me. I put it down. I found another Worker Ant crawling up the hole that was in the floor, which led to a tunnel. I shot it and reloaded. I searched the area and found Psycho, Jet and more Scrap Metal, as well as a few Bottle Caps.

I debated whether or not I should go down the hole. I eventually came to a decision. I would go down, but I wouldn't stay for long, as I doubted that I'd find Mr. Randall down there.

After descending, I shot and killed another Giant Ant. Make that three Giant Ants. I found and killed another Ant in a room with some kind of glowing green fungus. Apparently I had disturbed them. Because as I found their nest, with three dead Wastelanders, six of them came at me. And I got out of there.

After getting out of the "basement", I made my way back up to the main floor and continued by search there. Eventually, I found Mr. Randall and two of his cronies in the remains of the school library.

"Alright, kid. You did good, I'll give you that. You killed all of my men and now I's imagine that you's gonna kill me. That right?" Randy asked, pointing his Sawn-Off at me.

To answer his question, I pointed my pistol at the cronie on his left and blew his head apart.

"Whoa!" Randy exclaimed, not shooting back at me. "Whoa! You had guts kid. _Had._ But since I'm gonna kill you anyway-"

He grabbed hold of his last cronie and used him as a human shield.

"What the hell, Randy?!" the cronie exclaimed.

"Aw, shut up! I can always build up another gang!" Randy said, as he began shooting at me.

I sidestepped out of the line of fire and began shooting his human shield, several times in the chest, killing him. Mr. Randall sneered and tossed his shield aside and ran behind a shelf for cover.

"Why do you want to die?!" Mr. Randall called from his cover.

"It's you or me, friend." I said, as I attempted to sneak around to the opposite side of the cover.

"This is going to end badly for you!" Mr. Randall exclaimed, running to another shelf, shooting at me as he did.

"I could say the same for you, Randy!" I exclaimed, as I dodged his fire.

I made one last sneak around the bookshelf and took him by surprise. I disarmed him and by doing so, I shot two of his fingers off. He fell onto his knees, clutching his hand and howling in agony.

As he howled with agony, I collected his Sawn-Off and reloaded it. His groans of agony came to a halt as I pointed the Sawn-Off at him.

"Any last words?" I asked him.

"You don't have to do this! I'll leave you and that lady alone, w-" Randy began speaking, but I cut him off.

"She's not just some lady! Her name is Silver and she is an amazing person! How dare you try to take all of her money!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, okay! You're right! But like I said, I'll leave both of you alone!" he said. "We'll never cross paths again, I promise!"

"Yeah, but you'll raise another gang. You said it yourself." I said. "You'll raise another gang and terrorize someone else, because that's just what Raiders do, right? Tell me I'm right."

Mr. Randall said nothing, but he looked scared and that was a first. I don't think I'd ever seen a Raider scared before.

"No, I can't let you live. Besides, I already made you one promise." I said, as I put the barrel of the Sawn-Off up against Randy's forehead.

I let out a scream of rage and pulled the trigger. Mr. Randall's head blew apart, spraying my entire face with his blood and small chunks of meat. I was breathing deeply, as I realized that it was all over. I ejected the spent shells from Randy's Sawn-Off, reloaded and strapped it to my upper thigh.

I walked out of the room and found my way out of the school. As I exited, the sun was beginning to set. I walked back the way to Silver's Cabin and was back in no time.

 _One Hour Later_

 _Silver's Cabin_

"Well John, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Or ever." Silver said, as she looked around the kitchen for rag to clean off my face. "I can't believe you killed Randy and his band of Raiders."

"You're welcome." I said, as I took Randall's Sawn-Off off of my thigh.

I placed it on the counter.

"You can keep that." I said.

She looked at the Sawn-Off.

"Oh no, I don't want that scumbag's weapon. You keep it." she requested.

I looked at Silver funny, but nonetheless left it on the counter top, to collect it later.

"Go ahead and sit down for me." Silver said. "I have to get these bandages off so I can clean your face."

I did as I was told and sat down at her table. She sat down in front of me and started to gently wipe all of the blood and pieces of meat off of my face.

"Jesus, what did you do to him?" she asked.

"I blew his head off. After killing all of his Raiders." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know you could get so violent." she said, as she began cleaning up my face.

The bandages were off now and it took her a minute or two to clean my face. I placed my hand on hers, the hand she was using to clean my face and she didn't seem to mind. Her hand was really soft and smooth.

Even through the gloves that she wore and the small amounts of her fingers that I touched, I could tell her hands were soft.

She was almost done cleaning my face at this point.

"Silver..." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I love you." I said.

Before she could react, I leaned forward and gently put my lips on hers, kissing her. We kissed for only five or so seconds. She eventually pulled away and just sat there for a second, breathing slowly, before speaking.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." I said.

"Wow, John. You certainly know how to make a move." she said, as she dropped the rag and took my hand in hers.

"John..." she whispered, as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

We remained like that for what seemed like hours, with her resting her head on my shoulder, gently rubbing her face along my neck. Eventually she got up and pulled me up with her.

"John," she whispered. "come to bed with me tonight!"

I didn't expect this from Silver. We hardly knew each other and I just revealed that I had a crush on her.

"Uh, I-" I began to stutter, but she put her finger on my lips, shutting me up.

"Please?" she asked.

I couldn't refuse. So, that's what I did. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom.

 _ **No. We didn't. We just slept together. Fully clothed. And the one time we did do it, was the last. Like I said, our romance was brief. Why? Remember when I said we both made mistakes? I think that mistake was us getting together.**_

 _ **For some reason, we just weren't compatible for long. And the next day, I began to slowly recover my memories. Well, it wasn't exactly slow. And it was kind of forced upon me. How? Well, we'll find out when I pick up the story for next time.**_

 _Author's Note_

* Well, what did you guys think? I'm sorry I hadn't posted in so long, but I've been busy and this chapter took so long to put together. Hopefully more chapters will come quickly.

* In the next chapter, we will see John regain his memories. You'll find out just how he does that.

* So, please favorite this story to let me know that you like it and follow it as well. Reviews and PMs are always welcome if you want to submit your opinion! I'm going to go though, so have a great Thanksgiving and bye!


	7. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

 _ **I Don't Own Any Of The Fallout Games, All Rights Go To Bethesda**_

 _Author's Note_

* Hello and welcome to chapter seven!

* So in this chapter, John will recover his memories and it _will_ hurt! That's it for now. Read and review! It's appreciated!

* One last thing I forgot to mention in the last author's note, go ahead and tell me what you do and don't want to be described in the story. Like, do you want me to thoroughly detail every time I loot some place, or do you want me to skip over stuff? Go ahead and let me know what you do and don't want! Thanks!

 _ **Silver and I had gotten together that night. But it wasn't permanent. After I recovered my memories that day, I eventually realized what I should have been doing. Who knows what I would have done if I never recovered my memory.**_

 _ **For all I know, I might have became a bounty hunter and had to kill Raiders to get by. And I'd probably would have spent my life banging Silver. But you don't want to hear me ramble. You want to hear the story, right?**_

 _Springvale_

 _Silver's Cabin_

I woke up the next morning, with Silver snuggled up against me, her head resting in the crook of my neck.

I put my hand on her back and began to gently rub it. She began to wake up, as I heard her yawn.

"Mmm, good morning, you." she said, as she sat up to look at me.

"Good morning, pretty lady." I said. "You are stunningly beautiful, by the way. Did I mention that?"

"No. But it never hurts to mention it." Silver said. "You really know how to flatter a girl, John."

She laid back down on top of me to kiss me and I didn't complain. I just kissed her back. We kissed for only a few seconds before she pulled away. She rolled over onto the other side of the bed, next to me. She reached for something on the nightstand and grabbed something out of view.

I looked at what she had in her hand, which was some kind of maroon-colored inhaler.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's Jet. Wanna try it?" she asked.

"What's Jet?" I asked in return.

"You don't know what Jet is? Oh my Lord, where have you been all your life?" she asked, laughing.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Oh, that's right." Silver said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

"So, you wanna try it or not?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked, as she handed to me. "How do I use it?"

"Put your mouth to it, press the button and inhale." Silver said.

I did as she instructed, but inhaled a little too fast.

"Whoa, not so fast!" Silver exclaimed.

"T-too late!" I said, as I began coughing. "A-a-also, t-that's what s-she said!"

"You dumb-ass!" she said, as she playfully hit me. "Pass that over now!"

I handed the inhaler to her and she took a few puffs from it. I breathed out, continuing to cough.

"It's good, right?" Silver asked.

"Y-yeah." I said, still coughing.

I don't know why, but I began to hear voices in my head. I thought they should sound familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

 _Now go on, you've got a G.O.A.T. to take! Let's move out, Tunnel Snakes! Come on, wake up! You've got to wake up!_

My head began to pound as the voices continued.

"You okay?" Silver asked, as she put the inhaler back on the nightstand.

"Yeah." I said, nodding as I continued to cough real bad.

"Yeah, it has a bit of a kick, doesn't it?" Silver asked. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"If you say so." I said, as the coughing began to die down. "What do we do now?"

"Uh, shoot ourselves up until we no longer remember anything, I guess." Silver said. "Why?"

"I just feel like we should do something. But not something that's big. I mean, I killed an entire building's worth of Raiders yesterday!" I said.

"You don't have to brag about it." Silver said, as she took my hand.

"Sorry." I said, as I coughed a little.

"I guess we could do something today. I'll find something for us to do." Silver said. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." I said, as my headache began to cease.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. And then, I spoke again.

"This feels weird." I said, as I began coughing again.

"What does?" Silver asked, as she propped herself up onto her elbow to face me.

"Us. Being together." I said. "We're two totally different people. And we know nothing about each other. I don't even know who I am and all you did was nurse me back to health after a blow to the head."

"John, the way the world is now, we have to make each day count. As if it's our last." Silver said. "And if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, I won't complain."

I said nothing, because it still felt weird. I felt as if I should be doing something, I just didn't know what.

"You're sure you don't remember anything about who you are?" she asked. "Or were?"

"Positive." I said. "Though it'd be nice to have a starting point."

"A starting point to what?" Silver asked.

"A starting point to where I'm going. When or rather, if I find out who I am, I'd like to know what I was doing." I said. "This whole "memory loss" thing bites. I feel like there's something missing from my life. And whenever I get close to it, it just get's further away."

"I understand that. I guess." Silver replied.

"We'll have to begin understanding each other if this is going to work." I said. "Us, I mean."

Silver nodded, before getting out of bed.

"Well, breakfast time!" she exclaimed.

"Cool." I said, as I sat up and zipped up my jumpsuit all the way, as I had unzipped last night, since it got so hot. "What are we having?"

"More of the Sugar Bombs cereal or one of the last boxes of Blamco Mac and Cheese." Silver said. "Take your pick."

" _Ooh,_ I'll go for the Mac and Cheese." I said.

"It's _Blamco_ Mac and Cheese." Silver said. "You gotta say it right, John."

"Alright, alright, alright. Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Silver said, as she walked towards the kitchen area, and I followed.

She got out the box of Blamco Mac and Cheese and in no time, we had split it and sat down at the table together.

We ate in silence until we were done. Once we were done, she spoke up.

"We need to go out today." she said. "We're running out of supplies. We need any food, Caps, medical supplies and Chems that we can find."

"Chems?" I asked. "What are Chems?"

"Chems? They're basically drugs. Jet, that stuff we inhaled, is a chem." Silver said.

"Why do we need Chems so bad?" I asked. "They don't sound like a valuable resource!"

"They're more of a pleasurable item." Silver said. "We don't need them, but I'd like to have them if we find any."

"That makes no sense, but whatever." I said. "Let's get to it."

I walked over to the counter and picked up the Sawn-Off I had left there last night. I strapped it to my upper thigh.

"Don't I get a weapon?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." I said, as I grabbed my 10mm Pistol. "You can take this."

"Can I have the Assault Rifle?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It only has one magazine." I said. "So it won't do you much good. Besides, unless we're going to find Super Mutants or Raiders, I think you can just take my 10mm for now."

"If you say so." Silver said, as she took it from me. "Let's go."

I walked out the front door with her and into the morning sun.

"Okay, I'll go search the area around the school." Silver said. "Why don't you check the the suburb ruins over there and we'll meet back here here when we're both done, okay?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said. "I'll see you soon."

"Yep." she said, as she walked off towards the school.

I started at the ruins of a house that was just across the street from Silver's Cabin. There was a locked cabinet in the house and I picked the lock on it. I found a bottle of Beer, three Bobby Pins and a bottle of Whiskey. I took all of it.

The house didn't have anything else to offer, so I moved on. I searched the nearby Red Rocket gas station, which had nothing to offer. I went into the house across the street from the gas station and looked through it, to find a locked safe.

I picked the lock on it. I found six .32 Caliber Rounds, twenty six Bottle Caps, two things of Buffout, a Jet inhaler and a vial, I think it was, that held Psycho. I searched the mailbox to the house and found a Letter from Vault-Tec and a Pugilism Illustrated magazine.

I searched another house, to find another dresser. And in this one, were three Bobby Pins, a bottle of Whiskey and a Bottle of Wine.

I went to search an old mailbox up that street and in it found three Frag Grenades, some more Jet and more Psycho.

In the next house was a footlocker. And it had seventeen 5.56mm Rounds and a bottle of Nuka-Cola.

I went to search the last house. In the mailbox were seven Darts. There were two suitcases on the doorstep, with nothing interesting in them. And there was a door to a cellar in the house, but it was locked.

I walked up the road, hoping to find more houses, but no luck. I did find a path up into the rocks and found myself curious, so I walked up there. Once I got up to the top of the path, I saw a wooden door built into the left side of the cliff side.

 _Why would someone build a door into a cliff side?_

Cautiously, I approached the door and looked inside. Inside was short tunnel, with some kind of mechanism at the end. I walked to the end of the tunnel to get a closer look. Upon further inspection, I concluded that the mechanism must have been a door of some kind.

And in the door, in giant yellow lettering, were the numbers 101. I saw three signs on the ground in front of the door. One said "Help us" and the other two used profanity. One said "Let us in motherfuckers" and the other said "We're dying assholes!".

I saw a control pad of some sort and messed with it, pressing buttons but nothing happened. I stepped away from the control pad and stepped back up to the door. I stuck my hand out and touched it.

I screamed in agony when I felt the shock. Not a literal electric shock. It was a shock that occured in my mind. I saw what I assumed were my memories flashing before my eyes.

 _I saw images of talking to a little girl, but I didn't- No! I did know who it was! It was my best friend, Amata! Images of an African-American man with glasses and a lab coat. It was Jonas. The memory flashes kept coming. I saw myself leaving the Vault after Dad left. And lastly, I saw myself being hit in the head with a baseball bat, by a Super Mutant._

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed in agony as I fell over and rolled around on the ground. "Dad! Where the fuck did you go?!"

 _I remembered everything, but my head is pounding so hard!_

I stood up and tried to walk, but stumbled against the cave wall. I fell back down onto the ground, but quickly got back up. I ran to the door to the outside world, opened it and ran back down the dirt path.

 _Have to make it back! I remember that Dad left, I just don't know the why. I can't just leave Silver though. I'll give it a day and then tell her if she doesn't ask. I can stay, but not forever! I have to find him!_

I ran all the way back to Silver's hut, but she wasn't back yet. I waited for what seemed like half an hour and she came back.

I nodded at her, as she got closer.

"What'd you find?" I asked as she stepped up to me.

"I searched around a little. I found six Darts, but that's it." Silver said. "You?"

"Oh, I found a bottle of Beer, a bottle of Whiskey, three Bobby Pins, twenty six Bottle Caps, six 32. Caliber Rounds," I continued. "Buffout, Jet, Pyscho, a Letter from Vault-Tec, a Pugilism Illustrated magazine, three Frag Grenades, more Jet and Psycho, seventeen 5.56 Rounds, a bottle of Nuka-Cola and seven Darts."

"Well, it's better than what I found, but not by much." she said. "We didn't find any food and that's a problem."

"Agreed." I said.

"Well, we might as well go inside for the day." Silver said. "We'll go out again tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, as I followed her into the cabin.

 _ **I still was a bit in shock after regaining my memories so fast. I would tell Silver about what happened the next night. As for that night, we banged. Not that you want to know that. A day and a half later would mark my first time going to the town of Megaton. But until next time, this story's over.**_

 _Author's Note_

* And that's it for this chapter! I'm pretty sure the story is kind of getting stale, that's why John isn't staying with Silver much longer.

*In the next chapter, John'll be killing more Raiders! So, I hope you all look forward to that.

*Until next time!


End file.
